


for the cubs!

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Nesting, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: an alpha builds their omega a nest for their pups
Series: /betalovinghousehold [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 20





	for the cubs!

"What are you doing?" She asks, looking at the absurd amount of pillows on what used to be their bed.

"A nest," the alpha starts to organize the pillows in stacks. "Because you didn't get the hint."

"Aren't they, like, an omega thing?"

"It's _mostly_ an omega thing," they explain, jumping on the bed and almost hitting the ceiling because she had to find an alpha as tall as a pine tree. "Alphas do it too, especially when mates like you don't get the hint."

"I was raised by 'pure' betas! We don't _nest_."

"Hm. 'Pure' betas don't get bred by alphas, yet, here we are."

"You didn't- you know what, whatever! Do we really need so many pillows and blankets?"

"Yes, it's a _nest_. This is _protection_." They seem excited by the idea, _oh God, I mated a giant puppy_ , she though. "It's good for our cubs."

"Wait, it's _one_ baby. We're having _one_ cub."

"For now. And you don't know if it's one or twins, or more. I'm healthy, thank you very much."

"It's one cub! We don't need a nest in the size of the whole bedroom."

"Yes, we do. I need to buy more pillows."

"No, don't, just a bed is enough. Calm down your inner omega."

"I just ex-"

"No. Just do a bed-sized nest, it's enough. Don't pout at me, ok?"

They look like a kicked puppy: "I just you to be comfy."

"I'll be comfy, no need to exaggerate your nest building."


End file.
